Mensajero
by hannah-hm
Summary: ONESHOT Lee lleva siento mensajero toda su vida... ¿Alguien ha pensado alguna vez por qué Lee pone tanto empeño en destacar? Pesimo summary ù.ú


**Hola de nuevo!! Volví con un fic triste de Rock Lee ó.ò. La verdad es que me decidí a hacerlo porque no estoy pasando un momento especialmente bueno, así que ¡mejor desahogarse escribiendo!**

**Nombre: **Mensajero

**Autor: **El Santísimo Obispo de Málaga. (Es coña xD)

**Género: **Drama/Family AU, ONESHOT

**BSO: **'El pozo de Aran' de Carlos Núñez.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (aún), aunque los ajenos a la serie sí ¬¬

**Dedicatoria: **Bueno... supngo que voy a dedicar el fic a la pequeña C, que tanto tiempo estuvo conmigo y que ya no está...

**Notas: **Posiblemente, alguien, tras leer esto, crea que yo odio a Rock Lee... No, si yo he hecho este fic es porque me parece un personaje importante como para hacerle un fic ò.ó, y por tanto, los comentarios aquí escritos son un mero pensamiento de lo que él cree.

**Y sin nada más que decir, os dejo con el fic!!**

Mensajero

_Fan fic by hannah-hm_

Lee despertó sobresaltado. Otra vez había tenido el mismo sueño. El sueño en el que él era un gran ninja y todos le admiraban. Una sonrisa triste cruzó su rostro.

Lástima que la realidad no fuera así.

-¡Te tengo dicho que no te vuelvas a acercar a mí!

Lee se levantó con pesadez, y miró el reloj. Las tres de la mañana. Y otra vez.

-¡Cállate, puta, yo hago lo que me da la gana!

El chico comenzó a vestirse en silencio. El pantalón, la camiseta, los zapatos... Apenas tenía algo de ropa para poder variar y que los demás niños de la escuela no le llamaran andrajoso. Porque su vida, a pesar de tener 8 años, era una ruina.

-¡Déjame en paz¡No tienes derecho!

Lee abrió la puerta de su habitación con sumo cuidado. Su padre, un hombre alto y muy corpulento, estaba frente a su madre, golpeándola. El pelo negro de la mujer se esparcía por el suelo.

-¡Te he dicho que yo hago lo que me da la gana!- gritó su padre, volviendo a golpearla.

Lee salió tan sigilosamente de su habitación como pudo. Abrió la puerta de la calle, y se marchó.

* * *

La nieve caía con demasiada delicadeza para su gusto, y el frío le calaba hasta los huesos. Pero qué le iba a hacer, en su casa nunca había habido un abrigo para él.

En la calle no había ni un alma, obvio, era demasiado temprano para la gente normal. Pero, oh no, él no era normal. Era el único ninja de la escuela que no sabía hacer técnicas ocultas o ilusorias. Tan sólo contaba con su mediocre técnica física, la técnica que se esforzaba por mejorar cada día, cuando su padres volvían a gritar y él volvía a escaparse.

Pero aquel día, a aquella hora, no había gana alguna de entrenar, ni siquiera de salir a la calle. Así que se sentó en los escalones de una casa y se dispuso a esperar el amanecer.

Tal vez con un poco de luz, las cosas se calmaran...

* * *

-¡Chico¡Eh, chico!

Lee despertó sobresaltado. Una gorda mujer le estaba dando patadas en el brazo.

-¿Qué haces durmiendo en mi escalera a esta hora?- gritó la mujer, sin dejar de golpearlo.

-Yo, eh...- titubeó el pobre chico. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido.- Lo siento, señora.

Y dicho esto, salió corriendo en una dirección, no importaba cual fuera.

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo.

-Mierda, mierda...- se repetía Lee, mientras corría por las calles de Konoha.-Oye¿me podrías decir la hora?

El hombre al que había preguntado miró su reloj con indiferencia.

-Las nueve y veinte.- contestó, bostezando. Luego, siguió su camino.

Lee, que estaba atontado por la falta de sueño, tardó unos instantes en volver a correr, esta vez hacia su casa. Si su padre se enteraba de que estaba fuera, le golpearía.

Esta vez era capaz de matarlo. Ya se lo había dicho en una ocasión anterior.

_Flash Back_

_Lee miraba la escena horrorizado. Su madre estaba tumbada en el suelo, inconsciente. Su padre, armado con una vara de madera, seguía golpeándola._

_El chico, que no pudo reprimir un sollozo, se sintió morir cuando su padre se dirigió a él y comenzó a golpearle._

_-Y al próxima vez que te vea haciendo algo que no me guste,- le había dicho justo después de golpearle.- te mataré._

_Fin Flash Back_

Se maldecía a sí mismo por habérsele ocurrido salir de su casa en un momento como aquel. Pero ya no se podía hacer nada, sólo rezar porque su padre no hubiera entrado en su habitación y no hubiera descubierto que fingía dormir en su cama, como cada noche.

Entró silenciosamente por la ventana de su habitación. La puerta seguía cerrada, por lo que el chico suspiró. Su alivio le duró poco.

-¡Lee!- gritó su padre, abriendo al puerta de un portazo.

-¿Sí, padre?- contestó el chico, temblando de pies a cabeza.

-¿Dónde coño has estado?-preguntó su padre, asiéndolo por al camisa y levantándolo.

-Yo, yo...- farfulló el chico, a punto de llorar.- Salía tomar... el aire, padre...

El hombre, lleno de ira, tiró a su hijo contra una estantería, convirtiéndola en astillas.

Astillas que se le clavaban a Lee en la espalda, haciéndolo sangrar.

-Dile a la zorra de tu madre que me he ido por ahí.- continuó su padre, saliendo a la vez de la casa.

Lee se levantó a duras penas. Sentía su espalda arder. Esta vez su padre estaba realmente enfadado, casi lo mataba. Casi cumplía su promesa.

Se dirigió cojeando hasta al habitación de su madre, donde la mujer yacía en la cama. Unas gotas de sangre caían sobre su negro cabello.

-Mi Lee...- dijo al mujer en cuanto vio a su hijo entrar.- Mi niño...

-Madre...- murmuró Lee, intentando contener las lágrimas. La mujer se levantó y le quitó al camiseta.

-¿Qué te han hecho, hijo mío?- preguntó al mujer más para sí que para Lee. Cogió unas vendas y agua, y empezó a curarle las heridas a su hijo.

-Madre...- murmuró de nuevo Lee, apartándola de si.- Padre dice que se ha ido.

-No me importa lo que diga él.- respondió su madre, para luego seguir curándole las heridas.- Puedes decírselo. Me matará, pero ya no me importa.

Lee ya había oído aquellas palabras antes. Cada día tenía que actuar como un vulgar mensajero, transmitiendo las palabras del otro a sus padres, que luego volvían a gritar y a golpearse. Entonces él se ocultaba entre las sábanas y lloraba de impotencia, al no poder dejar de escuchar aquellos horribles gritos.

Pero, para sorpresa del chico, esta vez su madre le abrazó muy fuerte, tanto que sentía como si su padre le hubiera vuelto a lanzar.

-Lee...- susurró su madre. Lee se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.- Sólo quiero que tu vivas... Prométeme que te vas a convertir en un ninja digno, haz que me sienta orgullosa...

Lee correspondió al abrazo de su madre. Era pésimo en la escuela ninja, los demás niños se metían con él y todos los profesores se metían con él. Pero aun así...

-Te lo prometo, mamá.

* * *

Lee intentaba ocultar las lágrimas, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. En aquel lugar era bastante difícil ocultar sus sentimientos, y menos en aquella situación tan... delicada.

Le había dado el mensaje de su madre a su padre, quien había entrado en el dormitorio y comenzó de nuevo a golpear a su madre. Él lo había dado todo por impedírselo, pero al ser un niño, y su padre un monstruo, no había logrado hacer nada.

Ahora, por su culpa, su madre estaba ingresada en el hospital. Muy grave, le habían dicho. Y ahora, de nuevo, volvía a llorar de impotencia.

Se mantuvo así un buen rato, sin saber decir si fueron minutos u horas. El caso es que el médico apareció. Y dijo lo que menos tenía que decir.

-Ha muerto.

Su padre se pasó la mano por el pelo. Lee miró al médico como si le estuviera gastando una broma. Esperaba que así fuera, que toda su vida hubiera sido una broma, y que todos gritaran 'Inocente' de un momento a otro.

Pero nada llegó.

Lee se dirigió hacia donde estaba su madre. Se quedó petrificado al verla, tan tranquila, tan bonita, en aquella cama de hospital, como si estuviera dormida. Por primera vez veía a su madre sonreír con tranquilidad. Se arrodilló junto a ella y le cogió la mano.

-Mamá...- susurraba.- Mamá...

Susurrando comenzó a rezar. Rezando comenzó a llorar. Paró en el momento que una mano fuerte le agarró del hombro, y entonces sintió la realidad.

Su padre, detrás de él, miraba a la mujer con la que había compartido su vida con asco.

Lee, sin poder evitarlo, se deshizo de la mano de su padre y corrió por los pasillos del hospital. La gente le miraba, pero nada le importaba. Sólo tenía una cosa en mente.

_-Lee...Sólo quiero que tu vivas... Prométeme que te vas a convertir en un ninja digno, haz que me sienta orgullosa..._

Lee corrió y corrió hasta el bosque, el lugar donde se solía entrenar.

Gritando, comenzó a darle patadas al tronco.

-¡Una!¡Dos!¡Tres!- gritaba. Y a la vez lloraba.

* * *

-Chico. Eh, chico...

Lee se despertó, esta vez con tranquilidad. Un sinfín de estrellas se extendía por todo el cielo. Vio que una de ellas emitía una luz azulada. Como los ojos de su madre.

-¿Mamá?- preguntó, creyendo oir a su madre.

-No, chico.- contestó al voz. Lee se levantó y vio que la persona que le estaba hablando era un jounin.- Te hemos estado buscando.

-¿Qué quiere?- preguntó, desviando la mirada. No quería volver con su padre.

-Tu padre...

Lee le golpeó en la cara, aunque el hombre apenas lo sintió.

-¡No quiero volver con él!- gritó Lee, llorando con desesperación.- ¡No quiero que se quede conmigo!¡No quiero volver a ser su mensajero¡No...!

Entonces, falto de afecto, se abrazó al jounin y hundió la cabeza en su pecho. El hombre esperó a que se calmara, y entonces volvió a hablarle.

-No, lo que yo quería decir...- continuó, con seriedad. Miró a Lee a los ojos.- era que tu padre se ha ahorcado en vuestra casa. Ya no vive.

Lee se estremeció. Huérfano en un solo día. Aunque en parte se alegraba, le preocupaba la idea de irse a vivir con alguien que no el quería o que no conocía.

-No te preocupes, el Hokage ha decidido encargarse de ti por el momento.- continuó el hombre.- Ya vas a estar bien...

Lee gritó de alegría y se abrazó de nuevo al jounin. Otra vez lloraba. Esta vez el jounin correspondió a su abrazo.

Por fin iba a tener una vida digna. Por fin iba a cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su madre.

-¿Sabes, chico? Tu y yo nos parecemos bastante, y no sólo lo digo por las cejas...

**_Fin_**

**Y aquí lo dejo!! Se que estuvo triste, pero yo también lo estoy.**

**Algun review?**

**Nos leemos!!**

**ATTE: hannah-hm**


End file.
